


Wishes

by lelouchisms



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AKA: Komaeda wakes up and talks to Hinata, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Spoilers, endgame spoilers, virtual reality au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelouchisms/pseuds/lelouchisms
Summary: “What did you want the most, Hinata-kun?” Komaeda asks him, looking at him thoughtfully.“That’s easy...I...obviously, I wanted a talent,” he began, his teeth beginning to clench and his voice beginning to become quieter. “I hated feeling useless...I hated being left out among all of you Ultimates, the talentless one...who had nothing to share with any of you, nothing in common with any of you.” he finished, beginning to tear up. He still hated thinking about it.“What did you want the most, Komaeda-kun?” Hinata asked, regaining his composure and wiping his eyes.“Let me guess, for hope to overcome despair--”“What I wanted the most, Hinata-kun, was for you to notice me.” Komaeda said, looking at him with sadness in his eyes.





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this is my first SDR2 fic that I've had in mind for awhile! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ALSO!
> 
> I'm currently working on the sequel to P.S., I Love You, it will be out soon, I promise!

He awoke with a gasp, his heart racing. His eyes shot open, and he looked up, greeted by a white ceiling. He then weakly turned his head to the side, and his eyes widened.

 

“Hinata…-kun?” his voice came out weakly and hoarse. “Hinata-kun...is that you? Is it really you?” he asked, dazed.

 

“Yes, it is,” he began. “You finally woke up.” he said, giving him a small smile.

 

“Woke...up? What do you mean?” Komaeda asked him, still in shock. “Why am I here? Didn’t I die? Didn’t Byakuya, Teruteru, Peko--” he began to panic.

 

“Shhh, shhh. Komaeda-kun...Listen,” Hinata began, putting an arm around him to settle him down. “We...we were in a virtual reality, Komaeda. It wasn’t real...you didn’t...you didn’t really die. Nobody did.” Hinata said to him.

 

“Really? I figured something like this may have happened but…” Komaeda trailed off, beginning to get lost in thought.

 

“Hinata-kun. Can I...can I have one last conversation with you? As if I’m worthy of your time in the first place...I would be grateful if you gave me this one chance.” Komaeda said, looking him in the eyes, slowly forcing himself into an upright position on the hospital bed.

 

“Komaeda-kun, there’s no need for that. Of course you can talk to me.” Hinata said, looking back at him, ready to listen.

 

“What did you want the most, Hinata-kun?” Komaeda asked him, looking at him thoughtfully.

 

“That’s easy...I...obviously, I wanted a talent,” he began, his teeth beginning to clench and his voice beginning to become quieter. “I hated feeling useless...I hated being left out among all of you Ultimates, the talentless one...who had nothing to share with any of you, nothing in common with any of you.” he finished, beginning to tear up. He still hated thinking about it.

 

_ Those sick fucks who made Danganronpa and watched… _

 

“What did you want the most, Komaeda-kun?” Hinata asked, regaining his composure and wiping his eyes.

 

“Let me guess, for hope to overcome despair--”

 

“What I wanted the most, Hinata-kun, was for you to notice me.” Komaeda said, looking at him with sadness in his eyes.

 

_ Despair. _

 

_ The thing that Komaeda-kun wanted to destroy the most. _

 

_ Is that what I’m seeing right now…? _

 

Hinata looked at him with a dazed stare.

 

“...I’m sorry...you...you what?” Hinata asked, trying to maintain his composure.

 

“You’re so fucking dense... _ Hajime. _ ” He whispered, shifting closer to him, making Hinata shiver.

 

“Do you not remember? When I told you: ‘From the bottom of my heart, I am truly in love with the hope the sleeps within you.’ Do you not remember when I offered to take off my clothes for you just for the hell of it when we were hanging out? Do you remember when we first met, up until the first class trial, when you spent so much time with me? When you gave me so many compliments and so much praise? Do you remember?” He asked, his voice beginning to become quiet. 

 

  
“It wasn’t easy, Hinata-kun. I tried my damndest and you...you all despised me. You hated me. I loved you. I remember all that love, it hurt, it fucking hurt, Hinata-kun,” he said, his voice cracking.    
  


  
“And it still hurts. Because to hell with it all, to hell with all of this, this killing game, despair, hope, I don’t care anymore! Because I still love you...Hajime.” he finished, his voice becoming quiet.

 

“Haha...you...you hated me so much. You hated me...you avoided me like the plague...you hated me more than anything, and as if you’d love such a lowly person like me, I’m unworthy of you--”

 

Komaeda was cut off right then and there. With Hinata’s lips.

 

The kiss was so gentle and pure that Komaeda’s heart swelled. Hinata pulled away and said “Shut up...shut up, Nagito,” before leaning down by the hospital bed and gently pulling him into a kiss by the collar of his hospital gown. 

 

“I love you, Nagito. I  _ love  _ you.” Hinata said to him, smiling. “Do you even  _ know  _ how I felt when I thought I’d never see you again? I love you, Nagito Komaeda. You are not unworthy of me, you are not lowly. You are so beautiful and precious to me.” Hinata said, embracing him and kissing his head.

 

“I love you, too, Hajime.” he whispered back.

“I’m glad. And Komaeda, cheer up, okay? Despair doesn’t suit you.” Hinata whispered into the embrace.

 

“Okay, let’s look forward from now on with a hope that outshines anything, or any despair.” Komaeda says, tilting his head up to kiss Hinata gently.

 

_ From the bottom of my heart _

_ I am truly in love with the hope that sleeps within you. _


End file.
